Seven Surprises
by Anihilation
Summary: STOPED Just before his 17º birthday, Harry discovers an unbeliaveble thruth, the quest for horcruxes begins and the trio are not alone, the war gets nastier, Harry discovers his true love.The prophecy isn’t right, what will Harry find in his parents hous
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Seven Surprises

Harry just before his 17º birthday discovers an unbeliaveble thruth, the quest for horcruxes begins and the trio is not alone, the war gets nastier, Harry discovers his true love.

The prophecy ain't right, what will Harry find in his parents house.

AN:I´ve been with this story in my head for some time, finaly i decided to write it, i dont know for sure yet, but this should be a M rated story, and it has H/HG and R/L pairings

Chapter 1 – The Shocking Truth

It was one of the longest nights Harry had ever spent at the Dursleys' house, a place that was no home of his. His home was Hogwarts, and Hogwarts alone. His only hope he had was that in 3 days he was going to be 17 years old, and officially of age. With that he would leave this horrible place once and for all.

He was looking out the window, hoping that Hedwig would return after delivering letters to his two best friends. His friends were the only thing that he had left in the world. His parents and his godfather were killed, his aunt and uncle hated him, and the only things he had left in the world were Hedwig and his friends.

Harry opened his eyes. It was still night, and he turned rolled back over to try to go to sleep again, but some noise caught his attention. He walked to the window and froze when he saw two dark-robed figures standing in front of the house. One was very tall, the other shorter, and they were talking in an odd language he had never heard. He was sure they were Death Eaters; he would have to fight to stay alive.

Harry grabbed his wand and ran to the window just as they pointed their wands at him and bolts came out of them, flying straight at him. Just as the magic hit him, he realized that he was finally going to see his parents.

Everything went black.

Harry opened his eyes amazed that nothing hurt, and there was only a blinding light leaving everything white. He wondered if he was dreaming or dead, the latter seeming more reasonable as the dreams he had before were too real to ignore.

"Harry, wake up!" a feminine voice yelled into his ear.

"Come on Harry, it wasn't that strong" a male voice added.

Harry focused on the two people standing next to him and almost jumped out.

"CHO!"

"Sorry, I'm not Cho" said the black-haired women with a smile.

Harry now looked now to the figure standing behind her, a tall man...

"What are you Death Eaters going to do to me?" Harry jumped out of bed and faced the couple

"We aren't going to do anything to you" said the man with a normal voice.

"And we aren't Death Eaters, we are here because McGonagall has something to tell you." The woman paused. "She sent us here to take you to see her tomorrow morning."

"Why should i believe this if you stunned me and broke in to my room?" Harry added, still trying to sort things out.

"We tried to call you but you didn't answer. McGonagall told us that your family doesn't like magic, and told us to avoid contact with them if possible" said the man.

"We have to give you the letter and explain everything that we can" said the woman, now turning a little red. "And sorry about the Bombarda, I didn't expect you to be in the window, but don't worry you're healed now."

The man gave Harry a letter with his name and McGonagall's signature on it.

"Just read it, and in case you still don't trust us our wands will be with you."

"This could be fake you know, I still have no reason to trust you" said Harry, who promptly pocketed the wands, sat down on the bed, and read his letter.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I believe that you don't trust Mr. Braga and Miss Sato, but will find that they are Hogwarts students like yourself, and that they were trained by myself for a rather unique purpose. That is all I can say for now._

_According to Dumbledore, you won't come to Hogwarts this year, and that I cannot change your mind about hunting down you-know-who's you-know-whats. I fully expect that you will be going with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, as you three are bound together quite strongly._

_I must say that I'm totally against your mission, and I've only agreed with this because of Dumbledore._

_You will go to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus, and I do hope to see you on time._

"and...?" said Miss Sato upon seeing his thoughtful look.

"What house are you from?" said Harry.

"Didn't expect that, but we're both Puffers" said Mr. Braga with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce us, I'm Isabel Sato, and this is Frederico Braga, but I believe you may call him Fred" said Isabel looking to the man at her left.

"Sure, no problem" said Fred with a smile.

"Why didn't McGonagall come here, instead of you?" asked Harry.

"She can't leave Hogwarts without anyone knowing, but we can enter without anyone noticing" answered Fred.

"What did she teach you guys?" asked Harry

"Most of the spells we know, and then some" said Isabel.

"You are not from here, are you?" asked Harry, looking at Isabel.

"No" answered the two together.

"Cool." Harry was still trying to absorb the new information.

"Anything else you want to ask us?" asked Isabel, but just after she finished speaking Harry remembered.

"Strange... if you really used the Bombarda spell, why didn't my uncles heard it?" said Harry starting to feel uncomfortable.

"We placed silencio around your room and confundus around the house, so that no one can see or hear us" said Isabel.

"We should go now, we'll pick you up at 7:30am, OK?" said Fred looking to Isabel.

"One more thing. If your uncle don't allow you to come, press this" said Fred, handing a black snitch to Harry.

"If you activate that we'll rescue you."

"See you tomorrow then?" asked Fred.

"I think so, anything to get out of here" said Harry with a smile.

"May we have our wands back?" said Isabel.

"Oh sorry" apologized Harry, handing the wands back to their respective owners.

"See ya" said them both jumping out the window and disappearing into the darkness.

"What a night" said Harry to himself, lying on his bed and trying to get some sleep.

Harry woke up feeling strange. Last night he had met two people that had been trained by McGonagall, and she asked him to come to Hogwarts today for a meeting with her.

"Shit" said Harry looking at the clock, it was already 7:15.

Harry took the fastest bath of his life and got ready to leave in an amazing 10 minutes. He started his way to the kitchen, where his uncle would be eating breakfast.

He approached his uncle to see the man looking straight at him.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would let me go someplace today with some schoolmates, sir" said Harry, almost knowing the answer.

"And why should I let you leave with those freaks?" asked his uncle still sounding calm.

"Because they will bust their way through if they don't find me" said Harry with all the Gryffindor courage he had.

His uncle's face started to purple.

"Boy you're going to regret this" said Vernon walking towards him.

When he was almost to Harry the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" said Harry thanking Merlin for the punctuality of the couple.

"The Jordans have agreed to join us this morning to do some business before they leave the country this afternoon" said Vernon almost laughing at Harry's face.

'Fuck' Harry thought while Vernon walked to the door.

"Good morning sir, we're to take Harry."

"What... you don't look like them" said Vernon.

"Look like who?"

Harry approached the door and there were Fred and Isabel, his saviors, but they didn't look like they did the night before. There was a tall man with short dark brown hair, thin, and dressed in some jeans and a T-shirt, and there was a beautiful girl, not tall or short with shoulder-length straight black hair and an Asian-looking face, dressed in some jeans and a blouse.

"Harry are you ready to go?" asked Isabel, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure."

"Lets get going" said Fred.

"Before he blows" whispered Fred to Harry, seeing Vernon's face becoming even more purple.

They started to walk to a place where the knight bus could stop

"Why don't I remember seeing you guys at Hogwarts?"

"Thats because we weren't with the others in class" said Isabel.

"Isabel was still learning English, and I was training in basic spells by myself last year" explained Fred.

"Then we took special training from McGonagall until the end of the school year" continued Isabel.

"What, you two didn't enter Hogwarts when you were eleven?" asked Harry with a shocked expression on his face.

"No, we entered last year" answered Isabel.

"Are you two muggleborn?" said Harry.

Isabel nodded, looking at Fred's direction.

"Why did you have to come to Hogwarts if you weren't eleven and were from another country?"

"I have no idea, we just received a letter from Dumbledore that invited us to come to Hogwarts" said Isabel.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"We're both eighteen" answered Fred looking at Isabel.

"So you have a license to apparate?"

"Not exactly" said them both looking to each other.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We know how to apparate if that what you asked" said Isabel.

"But you don't have a license?"

"No" said Fred as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"We've arrived" said Fred.

"The bus should be here any minute" said Isabel.

Harry began to look for the bus, when a blast of light and sound came. The bus had arrived.

Harry climbed the stairs sit down on a empty bed, waiting for Fred to pay.

Fred approached and sit down on a bed in front of him.

"So Harry how did you met these inseparable friends of yours that McGonagall says you're always with?"

"On my first train ride to Hogwarts, I met Ron and Hermione, and we've been friends ever since. You and Isabel seems to be very good friends too."

"Just a little, I met her two years ago in a muggle school" answered Fred. "And we spent almost entire last year with each other."

"So... she's your girlfriend?"

"Her? No, we're just friends" said Fred looking wistfully at Isabel.

Suddenly the bus come to a stop, and both Harry and Fred went flying over the beds, landing close to where Isabel was standing.

"We arrived" said Isabel trying to hide her laugh, but not succeeding.

"We've noticed" said Fred with a sarcastic face.

"Lets get going, McGonagall is waiting" said Isabel pulling both boys to their feet.

Harry got out of the bus and looked around, they were at the outskirts of Hogsmeade, that seamed quite deserted.

"So how are we going to get in without anyone knowing?"

"Through here" said Fred pointing to the Shrieking Shack.

"But only the Marauders know this passage."

"Since the Dementor incident, McGonagall also knows about this" explained Isabel.

They made their way through until they emerged by the side of the Whomping Willow, which was thankfully asleep.

Fred made a sign to be quiet and continue, and they made their way to the castle.

"You know, I told myself before this summer that I would not return to Hogwarts" said Harry thoughtfully.

"It's strange how life always plays tricks on us" said Fred smiling.

After a short walk, they entered the castle where McGonagall should be waiting them.

"GINNY?!" said Harry shocked with the redhead.

"Ginny, are you sure you want to do this? I could do it you know" said Isabel while Harry was still froze with her unexpected presence.

"Yes, he wouldn't believe it from anyone else" said Ginny calmly.

"We still have some time before the meeting, so take your time, we'll meet up in 30 minutes, in the meantime we have some stuff to attend to" said Isabel turning around and heading up the stairs with Fred.

"What am I not going to believe?"

"Harry let's go somewhere to talk about it" Ginny said and Harry just nodded

They walked sometime until they entered a classroom. Ginny sat by the window.

"Now could you please tell me what is happening?"

"Harry do you still love me?"

"WHAT!? This is why you brought me here?"

"Just answer it Harry."

"Sure I do, what kind of question is that?"

"Think about it before answering."

What is she meaning with this, I do love her, since last year, does this means that she does not love me? But Ron always told me that she fancied me since first year. Why girls have to be so complicated?

"Harry please think what kind of love you have for me"

What kind of love? I love Ron and Hermione as best friends, I think of Ron as a brother, I fancied Cho like I fancy Ginny, but I didn't love Cho, could that mean that I don't love Ginny?

"This isn't right" murmured Harry.

"Yes it is"

"But it can't be, it felt so...right"

Ginny breathed deeply and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Just after the funeral Fred and Isabel told me that McGonagall wanted to see me because of some urgent matter. I went to see her and she told me that I still had a small part of Voldemort in me that remained after the destruction of the diary, and that we needed to remove it as quickly as possible. Although it didn't seem to have altered me ... somehow it did."

"I can't believe this, you are a hor... I mean you have a piece of Voldemort in you?"

"No, not anymore, McGonagall removed the remains of Voldemort from me, but before she removed it, I..."

"But then everything is alright?"

"No it's not, I did some things that I'm ashamed of" said Ginny with tears in her eyes.

"You are ashamed of dating me aren't you" said Harry sadly.

"No Harry, I'm ashamed of the means I used so that you would notice me."

"Aren't those what girls usually do to have boyfriends?"

"No they don't usually use love potions."

"You used love potion on me!?"

"I'm sorry Harry, it was like something took over me, and made me do it, McGonagall says it wasn't Voldemort, but that I acquired some of Voldemort personality, like his ambition. But that doesn't change what I've done, I didn't fight against it because it was like a dream, and I was enjoying it. After it was gone, I knew that what I did was wrong and that when you discover you would hate me forever. Thats why I didn't wrote to you during the summer"

Harry was paralyzed with everything Ginny told him now, he didn't know what to do or say. He just stood there like a statue.

"You don't have to forgive me, what I did was wrong and I deserve it." Ginny broke down in tears.

She stood up and walked towards the door

"Ginny wait!"

"I'm not mad at you, this is all Voldemort's fault not yours, you must not blame yourself because of what his diary made you do."

"You don't understand Harry, it didn't made me do anything, I could have ignored my ambition, but I didn't, I embraced it."

"Ginny come here." said Harry making a gesture towards a chair in front of him.

She sat at the chair, not looking at Harry's face.

"Several times I did what you are doing now, I blamed myself for everything. I blamed myself for what happened with Cedric, I blamed myself for what happened to my godfather, I blamed myself for Dumbledore's death, and I even blamed myself for you almost dying in the chamber of secrets."

"But none of those were your fault!"

"Thats my point, even though these weren't my fault I blamed myself, because I could have done more to prevent them from happening, but the fact is that you can't predict the future. My friends tried to explain that to me loads of times, and that is what you need now, friends."

"Do you mean that you're still my friend?" said Ginny hopefully.

"Sure I am."

"Thank you Harry" said Ginny giving him her best bear-hug.

"I was mistaken, I do love you, and I just found out what kind of love it might be."

"I believe I love you as if you were my little sister."

"No you don't" said Ginny with a terrified face.

"Why not?"

"I really don't need another Ron in my life."

"Ron isn't that bad..."

Hearing that Ginny shot him a death-glare.

"OK, most of the time he is, but look on the bright side. At least when he's eating he doesn't act like that" said Harry laughing.

Ginny finally laughed a little, showing Harry that she was better now.

"Thats better, but I must get going because McGonagall will skin me alive and probably take a few points from Gryffindor if I'm not on time."

"Bye Harry, and thanks for everything."

"No problem" said Harry making his way to the Headmaster's office leaving the now happy redhead behind.

AN: and how bad was it? This is my first story, and i dont have much time to write neither have a spellcheck program, and by the way english is not my first language so please try to ignore some of the mistakes i made. Thanks for reading and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Before continuing understand that this is NOT a chapter 2, I'll be explaining more bellow (if you don't want to read all, the last paragraph will summarize it)

First of all I want to apologize to everyone that have read and actually were waiting for the following chapters on this story for the last 3 years, much has happened to my life during this time, the main being University eating my free time away.

I've received 2 story alerts this year, and I couldn't believe there were still people wanting more of this story (or digged deep enough to find it), and I thank them, then I started to continue with this story, but found that it was hard, that too much happened in the cannon world (DH wasn't released yet) and I changed my view towards some characters (particularly Ron).

But then yesterday I received a review by Kurishii asking me not to leave the story like it is, then I tried once more to kick start my creativity and see if it was possible, and it happened =), I'm once again writing Seven Surprises, but it will no longer be with Ron as one of the main character (it was supposed to be Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and my two Characters Fred and Izabel), so I'm rewriting from the start.

To this day I've written around 2k words of the rewrite story, and really want to finish it this time, and will be posting once its done enough for a chapter, cant say how regular the chapters will come out, but I can almost guarantee that the closer to the end of the semester it gets, the least amount of time I have.

Hopefully the new story should be posted by the end of the week.

Anihilation


End file.
